


A Memory of Home

by Mar33na



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar33na/pseuds/Mar33na
Summary: Jadis spends a moment thinking of her home on Charn.
Kudos: 2





	A Memory of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the White Witch or the location names. The events in the story are my own fleshed-out version of what C.S. Lewis gave in The Magician's Nephew. Hope you enjoy!

Jadis wandered around her frozen courtyard. It had been centuries since she had found herself in this strange young world full of magic. When the Lion’s presence disappeared, she had bided her time, waiting for the moment Narnia’s defenses weakened and she could claim what she saw as her’s by right. Those who opposed her were now living statues within her castle. Stopping before a stone lion, she rested a white hand on its mane.

“If only you were he,” she breathed, “then my worries would be no more and my reign would be absolute.”

Sighing, Jadis continued wandering around her courtyard, taking in each creature that stood sentinel there before retiring back into her castle. Sitting in her parlor, Jadis propped her chin on her fist and lost herself in memories of the home she had left behind.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Standing at the railing of the terrace, Jadis looked down upon the city below: Charn, the great city of the King of Kings, her birthright and greatest joy. Her people bustled about their business in the red glow from the giant sun above. Jadis smiled to herself and turned away from the view.

“My lady, please allow us to prepare you for the coronation,” said the slave woman waiting in her bedroom. Jadis glared down her nose at the woman kneeling on the floor.

“Do what you must,” she sneered, turning to sit at her vanity and gaze at her reflection. Turning her head to the side, Jadis admired her unblemished white skin that complemented her fiery hair. Her eyes flashed as the maid appeared behind her in the mirror, causing the woman to tremble in fear. “Be quick about it!” Jadis snapped, watching as the maid scrambled to arrange her long red hair in an elaborate design of twists and braids. 

Jadis glanced at the door as it opened to reveal an older version of herself. “Any news of Catria, Mother?”

“No, Jadis. The guards have not been able to find her,” Alana lowered herself onto Jadis’ bed to watch as the maid finished her daughter’s hair. Jadis snorted at the pain she saw on her mother’s face. She knew the woman was hurting at the betrayal of her youngest daughter. Jadis, too, was hurting from her sister’s actions. She and her sister had once been close, supporting each other through their training and making plans for when Jadis would be queen. It had come as a surprise when Catria had made her own claim for the throne.

“Have any more of her supporters been captured?” Jadis asked as she rose from her seat and changed into the royal robes that had been laid out for her. She enjoyed the way the rich red velvet brushed down her skin, the golden embellishments glittering in the sun’s rays. Smoothing her hands down her skirts, she glanced at Alana from under her lashes.

“No more have been captured. Our forces are scouring the city for any opposing members as we speak. None shall ruin your coronation day,” Alana replied. Her green eyes met her daughter’s. “Your father trained you well. Being one step ahead is what will keep you on the throne. I only wish he had been as diligent.”

“We will have vengeance, mother, I promise.” Jadis walked over to Alana and, in a rare show of affection, wrapped her mother in her arms. “Catria will not get away with murdering the king, our father.” Both women’s eyes flashed as the temple drums began beating, signaling the first sacrifice of the coronation ceremony. Alana led Jadis into the palace and down the hall toward the front doors, where a carriage waited to take them to the Temple of the Kings. The crowd cheered as Jadis stepped through the door and descended the stairs. The old sun beat upon her head, its red rays blending with her own red hair. Lifting her head high, she nodded to her people as the carriage took her to the temple. 

“See how the people love you?” Alana asked as they slowed before the temple doors. “The people know their queen and will lay down their lives for you. Do them proud during your reign.”

Jadis nodded to her mother as she exited the carriage and entered the holy building. The altars ran red with the sacrificial blood, but Jadis only had eyes for the tall golden crown perched on its satin pillow. Smiling, she knelt before the priest and bowed her head in recognition of all the Powers.

“Jadis, eldest child of King Dasir, do you swear to uphold the law of the Powers and protect our people until the end of your reign?” said the high priest, looking down at Jadis from his place before the altars.

“I do,” replied Jadis.

“Are you prepared to do what is needed to ensure peace and prosperity for the people of Charn?” the priest continued.

“I am,” replied Jadis.

“And will you bow to the Powers as your masters, as your people bow to you as theirs?” finished the priest, reaching for the crown.

“I will,” answered Jadis, only looking up at the priest as she felt the weight of the crown settle over her hair.

“Then rise, Jadis, Queen of Charn, and greet your people,” the priest announced. Jadis rose from her knees and made her way back to the temple door. As she came within sight of the streets, a great cheer arose from her people. Smiling, Jadis went to move amongst them, only to be dragged back into the temple.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded, twisting to glare at the guards who had grabbed her arms.

“Listen, my queen,” whispered one guard. Sharpening her hearing, Jadis was able to make out distant screams and the sounds of battle. Yanking against the guards’ hold, Jadis rushed out onto the street.

“Mother!” she screamed, searching frantically for the older woman who should have been waiting in the carriage outside the temple. The people near her cheered again, drowning out the screams, but Jadis was no longer paying attention to them, gazing around in a panic, trying to locate Alana.

“My queen, we must go back to the palace immediately,” urged captain of the guard, who had caught up to her.

“Where is Lady Alana? She must come with us!” demanded Jadis in her most imperial tone, her eyes flashing at the guards.

“The Dowager Queen is safe. Now please, your Majesty, you must come with us back to the palace,” begged the captain, taking hold of Jadis’ arm once more and lightly tugging her toward the carriage that now sat abandoned. Jadis climbed into the vehicle and listened as the screams got closer the nearer they got to the palace. The guards hustled her through the door almost as soon as the carriage had halted and kept her moving until they reached her rooms. “Please stay here until we have cleared the rabble. We will send your mother once it is safe.”

As the guards took off to fortify the palace entrances, Jadis walked to her terrace and stared out at the city that only a short time ago had been peaceful and joyous as it prepared for her coronation. Staring at the streets that were now empty of people, Jadis’ eyes narrowed at the solitary figure staring up at her. “It is done, Catria!” Jadis yelled down to the woman on the street. “You cannot undo it. The Powers have chosen me as their new queen. Yield your claim to the throne, stop this useless war and all will be forgiven.” 

“Father promised me the throne. You know that as well as I,” Catria yelled back. “Mother may have poisoned him against me, however I will not give up what was promised to me. My followers know that I am the one true ruler of Charn and I will defend my right as long as I live. The only concession I will give you is to continue to uphold the promise not to use Magic against you.”

“Is that what you call the murder of our father? A promise of the throne?” Jadis snickered. “If that is your idea of a promise, then I would hate to see how you would rule our people. I am the eldest, thus the throne is mine by birthright! You have fallen, Catria, and you will pay for your crimes. Do not force me to use the Deplorable Word against you!”

“Come, now, Jadis, stop hiding in your gilded cage and come play with me,” teased Catria, slowly backing away into the shadows. “Come find what I have taken and hidden from you!”

“What have you done, Catria?” shouted Jadis, leaning against the railing and searching the shadows for a hint of her sister. As the laughter faded away, Jadis rushed back into her room and screamed for her guards. “Catria was here! Find her and find out what she claims to have taken from me! NOW!” The guards hurried to obey their new queen and fled to the city to begin a thorough search of each building and crevice. Sitting on her bed, Jadis looked at the captain of the guard, who had stayed behind. “Gather every able-bodied person who will fight for me. We will win this war by taking it to Catria, not by sitting around waiting for her to make the first move. Now, bring me my mother so she can help me plan out our attack.”

“Yes, my queen.” Jadis waited as the captain left to fetch Alana. She was not expecting him to come back empty-handed. “Your mother is missing, my queen.” The captain grimaced as he relayed the news to Jadis. Her eyes flashed as anger and panic battled for dominance in her heart. Her mother was sick, and now missing. Catria could not be trusted to keep her alive, as her assassination of their father proved. Her sister’s hunger for power had corrupted her and made her dangerous.

“Get my army prepared,” she growled, turning to face the terrace again as the captain bolted from the room. “You wanted war, Catria, well now you have it.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Beggin’ your pardon, Majesty,” simpered a dwarf whose name she had long forgotten, wringing his black beard in his hands. 

“What?” she asked, shaking the memory off as she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

“The cook was wondering if you would like supper here or in the courtyard, Highness.” The dwarf kept his gaze on the floor so his queen’s flashing eyes would not make contact with his own. He and his kin had served the woman who others called the White Witch since before she was queen, and they would continue to serve her until their deaths. He jumped as her voice rang out, interrupting his musings.

“I will take supper here. Have there been any sightings of the prophesied ones?” Jadis stared into the fire, waiting on his reply.

“No, my queen. My kin and I do not believe they will ever come, securing your benevolent reign here.” Bowing low, the dwarf grovelling before her pleased Jadis. She reached out and laid her hand on his head.

“My dear dark one, as long as Aslan lives, the prophecy will come true. Let the wolves know to stay vigilant. Now leave me.” Turning back to the fire, Jadis heard the dwarf leave the room to do her bidding. Smiling, she allowed herself to fall back into her memories, knowing her followers would watch over her.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Jadis stood on the steps of the palace and looked over the assembled soldiers. She smiled, thinking of how they would crush the uprising and bring peace back to Charn. Pacing, she waited for her forces to settle into their lines before addressing them.

“Soldiers of Charn! You are gathered here today to help me put a stop to the war my sister’s false claim has created,” she cried, using her magic to amplify her voice over the multitudes of fighters. “There are no finer warriors than you, as shall be proven when we win this war! We must protect our people and our great city! I entreat you, with the Powers as my witnesses, we must prevail! Are you with me?”

Jadis watched as the millions of soldiers stamped their feet and banged their shields in approval of her speech. She knew it wasn't the most eloquent of speeches, but it seemed to do the job and she knew her father would be proud of her. Smiling, she waved her hand, signaling the troops to move. As they vanished out into the city in search of the enemy, Jadis climbed back up the stairs into the palace. She wanted to be with them, hunting her sister down and making sure her mother was safe, however she could see the wisdom of keeping herself safe. As the queen of Charn, she needed to be alive to rule, and in the heat of battle, there was a good chance she may not survive, no matter how strong her magic. Moving quickly, Jadis locked herself into the library and took out the one book she kept coming back to:  _ The Annihilator _ . Within the book, she had learned of the Deplorable Word, a magic so great it could wipe out entire worlds. As she paged through, she committed the ceremony surrounding the word to memory. She was hoping that the knowledge of the Word would be enough to scare her sister into halting her advances, but a queen needed to be prepared for all circumstances.

Hearing the sounds of battle grow louder, Jadis left the library for the royal terrace off the dining hall, where her father used to address the people. Staring down, she saw the clear waters of the Great River turning red with the blood of her people. Corpses littered the streets, both civilians and soldiers from both sides of the battle. Sorrow filled Jadis’ heart at the thought of so many lives lost, and her anger at her sister quickly turned to hate. From this high, Jadis felt as if she were one with the Powers, praying for their guidance while she looked down on the people of Charn as their short lives were snuffed out by sword and spear. Her soldiers fought to the death for her. Though she had only just become queen, she was still their beloved ruler, having taken control after her father’s body was found, bloody and broken in his bed.

Eyes flashing, Jadis turned to leave the terrace when she saw a sight that froze the blood in her veins. Rushing back to the balcony, Jadis prayed that what she was seeing was nothing more than an illusion brought on by the battle.

“No,” she breathed, as the figure striding through the clashing soldiers became clearer. Her sister looked up at her and smiled, holding up the head of Alana for Jadis to see. “NO!” Jadis screamed, feeling something inside her break and crumble to dust.

“The last of your supporters will fall, Jadis, just as our parents did! Just surrender the throne and the needless deaths will end. This city is mine, just as these people are mine, and you will give them to me, one way or the other!” Catria’s voice echoed as she entered the palace uninhibited. A red haze fell over Jadis’ vision as she watched the last of her soldiers fall. Seething, she stalked into the palace to find her sister.

“This ends here, sister,” Jadis spat as she met with her sister outside her father’s study. “You have gone too far!”

“I have done what was needed. I persuaded those I could, and those I could not, met other ends. Which will you choose, sister? Defeat or death?” Catria stood before Jadis, a sword in one hand and fire in the other.

“You have dared to use magic? Even after our promise and my promises to let you live?” Jadis stared at Catria in contempt. “With all you have done, you are no longer a sister of mine. You have taken everything from me, so now I will take everything from you and may the Powers curse you forever after! Know this, sister dear, you have forced my hand, so what happens now is your fault.” Striding to where Catria stood, Jadis easily dodged her sister’s attacks. Pinning her against the wall, Jadis leaned down and, with all the hatred in her heart eating her humanity away, Jadis whispered the Deplorable Word into Catria’s ear, sealing the fate of her world and killing all.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Finishing her supper, Jadis stretched and stood, calling for the little dwarf who was never far from her side. “Ready the sleigh, my loyal one. I am feeling cooped up and would like to get out for a bit.”

“Yes, my queen.” The dwarf took off as fast as his little legs would carry him. Jadis followed slower, running her hand along the stone creatures once more. She would never have found this wondrous new land had her sister not forced her to destroy Charn. Once the Lion and his followers were dead, she would bring peace not only to Narnia, but to her frozen heart which still ached for everything she had lost. Climbing into the sleigh, she relaxed under the furs as the sleigh took her closer to the solitary lamp post.


End file.
